1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catadioptric projector for a projection system and to a process for forming catadioptric area-of-interest displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, area-of-interest display systems commonly required placement of projectors inside a dome that forms part of a flight simulator. Placed inside such domes, the projectors either obstruct the field of view or require the addition of high-performance, high-cost, focus and zoom assemblies. Some systems of this kind use multiple projectors with exit pupils positioned in different locations below the operator's field of view. However, multiple, separate exit pupils inside such domes require costly focus mechanisms and cannot be used with projection screen materials that are high gain because of the extreme variations in the angle of incidence at the dome surface. Thus, current area-of-interest displays either obstruct the pilot's field of view or are costly and dim and low in contrast.